


Amigo Secreto

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amor de adolescentes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying en su máxima expresión, M/M, acoso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Dentro de la Academia habrá unos pequeños grandes cambios,  nuestros héroes ahora compartirán el campus con los rehabilitados del colegio Hydra, Tony no está del todo de acuerdo, Steve no tiene problema con ello…al principio.





	Amigo Secreto

[](https://ibb.co/bRnn4hf)

La Academia Avengers es un internado donde solo los mejores y más aptos asisten ¿Con que fin? Volverse héroes del planeta. Lo que se toma en cuenta es el talento, las habilidades y el gran valor que tiene cada uno de los estudiantes.

Anthony Stark era un adolescente muy inteligente, claro que tenía que serlo, era hijo del fundador del instituto, pero aun así prefería hacerse fama por sus propios méritos. Como por ejemplo, sobrevolando el instituto en sus botas propulsoras y por supuesto que haciéndose mejor amigo del presidente de la clase y pronto capitán del equipo, Steve Rogers, quien también resultó, desde el primer año, su compañero de cuarto. El rubio no tenía mucho tiempo de ser descongelado cuando fue inscrito a la academia, y aunque al principio lo único que tenían en común era ver por el bien de la humanidad, poco a poco llegaron a conocerse y llevarse mejor.

Y ahora comienzan juntos el nuevo año escolar, sentados en el auditorio, donde todos los estudiantes esperan que el director Fury diga las palabras para comenzar el curso. Todo mundo se encuentra impaciente, se nota el compañerismo y el orgullo por su escuela. Dos asientos adelante esta Janet, quien les saluda agitando la mano, tomándose _selfies_ cada dos por tres, la chica a su lado, Natasha Romanova, cruzada de brazos sin tanta emoción por los filtros de snapchat que su compañera de al lado les ponía a ambas mientras toma las fotos.

Cuando Fury se sube al pódium, todos guardan silencio.

— Buenos días comunidad estudiantil, me complace darles la bienvenida a este nuevo curso, del que estoy emocionado por empezar, ya que abrimos un nuevo programa en el campus, todo con el fin de realizar integración y aceptación entre todos los alumnos… — El director parecía darle un par de vueltas al asunto, y Tony comenzó a sentirse ansioso.

— ¿De qué está hablando? Vamos que quiero ir por mi horario — Murmuró el genio un poco irritado.

— Calma Tony, parece algo importante — Le dijo Steve a su lado, mirando atentamente hacia enfrente, pero algo le distrajo, alguien que caminaba hacia el pódium y que él conocía bien, se levantó alarmado y no fue el único pues Nat también se había percatado, pero entonces Fury siguió hablando.

— Reciban con un cordial aplauso a Alexander Pierce, director del Colegio Hydra— Todo fue silencio unos segundos, porque si bien ese colegio ya no hacía súper villanos, era bien conocido por dejar entrar a los jóvenes con mentes más perturbadas y malvadas que existían. Los aplausos fueron llegando progresivamente y de nuevo Fury habló — El director Pierce y yo hablamos sobre lo que faltaba en nuestras escuelas, y lo que surgió como un par de comentarios se transformaron en ideas que renovarán el futuro de ambas instituciones, como les comente, se abrirá el programa INTEGRACIÓN, en el cual abriremos nuestras puertas para los compañeros de Hydra — Todo mundo comenzó a alzar la voz, las quejas y preguntas respecto a si el Director Fury estaba loco no se hicieron esperar — Solo en las horas de clases, cuando la campana suene, ellos regresaran a su respectivo campus, pero la interacción no termina ahí, cada uno será asignado a un alumno Hydra anónimamente, y se abrirá un chat en sus Starkphones para que hablen y conozcan que no son tan diferentes unos de otros.

De nuevo hubo silencio en todo el lugar, Fury les miraba asegurándoles que estaba consiente de todo lo que dijo, pero aun así nadie podía creerlo completamente, Pierce se acercó pidiendo la palabra y Fury le dejo usar el micrófono.

— Hola Avengers, sé que los que me conocen no están tan felices de verme, sé la reputación que mi colegio se ha ganado y que yo me he adquirido, pero quiero una segunda oportunidad, y si no me la quieren dar a mí, espero si se la quieran dar a mis alumnos, ellos tratan día con día de rehabilitarse y convertirse en buenos ciudadanos — El director miró hacia su costado, donde una fila de cuatro personas subían al lugar y se ponían atrás de el — Lo único que mis alumnos quieren es aceptación, una mirada que no les guarde rencor por cosas que ellos mismos tratan de olvidar — Señaló a uno de los muchachos, que alzó la cara sorprendiendo a todos de verlo nuevamente, Frank Castle, alguien que definitivamente se había vuelto un sanguinario, pero que solo buscaba justicia y venganza contra los que mataron a sus padres, el chico ni siquiera era mayor de edad y le habían hecho la vida miserable — Al igual que hay otros que quieren reunirse con su familia y que estos les perdonen por perderse en el camino — Dos jóvenes más alzaron el rostro, Tony buscó con la mirada a Gamora y a Thor entre la gente, preguntándose qué sentirían al ver a sus hermanos ahí, después de tanto, después de haber peleado hasta casi la muerte. Porque Loki y Nébula estaban ahí enfrente, serios, con miedo en los ojos y seguramente el corazón muy agitado.

Nadie espera un reencuentro familiar de esa forma, y cuando la chica verde y el asgardiano rubio corren tropezando con algunos pies para salir de donde estaban sentados y atravesar el pasillo hasta el escenario. Nébula retrocede un paso, asustada de la reacción de su hermana, que fue la primera en subir. Es empujada por la joven, mientras la abraza y le dice cosas al oído que la hacen corresponderle el abrazó, y la gente entonces dirige su atención hacia Thor, quien se quedó a un paso del escenario, mirando al ojiverde frente a él, quien se muerde el labio y no puede evitar acercarse, hincándose en la orilla y extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio.

— Soy yo — Le murmuró tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ya se había estirado lo suficiente y Thor solo observaba con una cara de no dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Finalmente se acercó y dejó que su hermano le tocara la mejilla, y no podía creer que realmente estuviera ahí, que no era una visión creada por el menor, que no era otro de sus trucos que tanto odia. Por lo que el dios del trueno al final sube y ambos, de rodillas, se abrazan. Se escuchan los gritos de emoción de todos, se siente la felicidad. Y entonces Fury y Pierce sonríen mirando que lo que ambos planean está funcionando bien.

La campana sonó después de eso, y todos comenzaron a salir, tendrían que ir a ver sus horarios y no solo eso, sino que ahora compartirían las clases con los alumnos de Hydra, quienes comenzaban a llegar al campus _Avengers_.

— ¿Fue conmovedor verdad? — Comenta Steve a Tony mientras caminan a sus aulas.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué me toque ‘anatomía de proyectiles’ de nuevo porque Pym no aprobó mi curso pasado ya que crear una nueva y mejorada bomba nuclear no era parte del proyecto? — Decía quejándose Stark con su mochila en un hombro.

— Habló de lo del programa INTEGRACIÓN, es una idea buena, es saludable para ellos y también para nosotros, no podemos andar por la vida decretando que nos odiamos sin darnos la oportunidad de conocernos y darles la oportunidad de nuevo si ya no son tan villanos como antes. —

—Tienes mucha fe en el mundo Rogers, ellos siguen siendo los malos — En ese momento entran al aula, donde la mitad del salón está lleno, con alumnos Hydra, que claramente escucharon el comentario de Tony y solo le miraban serios, Tony por el contrario bufó y tomó su asiento en la primera fila, Steve a un lado de él, observando que sus usuales compañeros llegaban a tomar asiento también, pero nadie se sentó a su lado, Pym entró cerrando la puerta y entonces alguien interrumpió.

— Lo siento profesor, al parecer me toca aquí, no conozco el lugar y me perdí y... —

— ¿Bucky? —

Ambos se miraron y el mencionado le sonrió, como ya esperando que pasara aquello, pero Steve definitivamente no esperaba verlo, en absoluto.

— Ok tome asiento rápido señor, que daré instrucciones y no quiero que me retrase más la clase — Bucky tomó asiento en silencio a un lado del rubio que lo reconoció. — Ok, entendiendo entonces que este curso será bastante interesante e integrador, tendrán que poner de su parte y si no quieren de eso nos encargaremos los mayores. Comenzando con que tienen que sentarse alternando cada lugar, por ejemplo, señor Rogers sé que siempre va a un lado del joven Stark pero tendrá que moverse esta vez — Steve se sonrojó un poco por ese comentario y se levantó asintiendo hacia el profesor — Joven, ¿puede sentarse ahí y darle su lugar al señor Rogers? — Bucky asintió levantándose y cambiando asientos, estando ahora en medio se Steve y Tony, quien no le volteaba a ver ni un segundo—Y así sucesivamente tienen que estar sentados, ¿entendieron? —

Las clases aparte de esa fueron más relajadas, aun nadie se atrevía a hablar con los otros, y en la hora de la cafetería había pocas personas que se unían a las mesas “mixtas”, donde mayormente estaban los que se reencontraron, como Loki y Thor, Nébula y Gamora, Frank con Matt, Parker con Wilson, y por supuesto, aquellos dos soldados jóvenes que no se habían visto desde siete décadas atrás, el pequeño genio castaño miraba desde la puerta del comedor a su mejor amigo rubio riendo frente al alumno de Hydra que había llamado Bucky, joven que parecía tener el delineador corrido, terminando con una sombra negra alrededor de los ojos. Rogers básicamente, desde que lo vio se había olvidado completamente de la pequeña existencia del genio. Tony exhaló y se dio media vuelta, retirándose al laboratorio, estaría desocupado por lo que restaba de la tarde por lo que podría usarlo, y de todos modos, el ya no tenía clases después del almuerzo.

— Estúpidos alumnos de Hydra, primero quieren destruir la tierra y luego quieren que todos los amemos, no puedo creerlo, mi padre seguramente se está riendo en su tumba, es una horrible pesadilla — El genio estaba soldando y hablando solo mientras ajustaba la pieza que debía unir, escuchó una campana a lo lejos y sonrió, se habían pasado ya las horas de clases y los _intrusoinvitados_ ya se irían a su propio instituto, que era para variar, a un par de cuadras.

Tony trataba de concentrarse, pero era la tercera vez que el propulsor simplemente no encendía como debería. Enojado tiró todo al suelo. Algo le estaba impidiendo pensar y resolver exitosamente el problema de conexión que estaba teniendo con su prototipo, y ese algo simplemente no salía de su mente, lo peor es que ese algo no era un algo, sino alguien y maldita sea que sabía bien lo que era, pero no podía aún terminar de creérselo ni el mismo. Todo había empezado el año pasado, el segundo año escolar, cuando en mayo, su cumpleaños número quince, Steve le organizó la mejor fiesta sorpresa del mundo. Todo había terminado cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y cuando llegó a la habitación encontró al soldado ya dormido y Tony solo se acercó para taparlo con la sabana pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta, con la cercanía, de cuan hermoso se veía, y como su corazón se volvía loco, y que no pudo evitar acercarse y robarle un beso.

— ¡Agh! — Tiró todo al suelo y se recargó en el escritorio donde estaba trabajando. — Será el peor año de la historia. —

*

— ¡Es el mejor año en la historia! — Anunció Steve cuando vio entrar a Tony a la habitación que compartían, el menor rodó los ojos y se subió a su cama, en la litera superior, ignorando por completo al rubio.

¡Tin!

Una notificación en los celulares de ambos interrumpieron el momento, los desbloquearon viendo que se trataba de la aplicación del instituto, donde se les pedía ingresar su número de estudiante y a continuación se crearía un chat completamente anónimo, donde se prohibía dar su identidad o pistas de la misma y que de lo contrario, el sistema se encargaría de vetar al alumno, del programa INTEGRACIÓN para siempre.

— Lo que me faltaba — Dijo Tony suspirando y agregando los datos, al tiempo que el chat se abrió.

— Hey Tony, no seas duro con ellos, ya no son enemigos — Escuchó la voz de su compañero desde la litera de abajo, Stark volvió a rodar los ojos y bufó, escribiendo un corto saludo que fue contestado rápidamente de igual manera — Buenas noches, mañana tengo junta estudiantil en la mañana, escogerán a un presidente de Hydra para que apoye también en las actividades escolares — Le informó el presidente de la clase, y el genio sólo se quedó callado, con el celular en la mano, aun cuando las luces se apagaron, leyó de nuevo el mensaje.

«Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar con alguien como yo, pero, puedes confiar en mí. Me refiero a que no sabré nunca quien eres, tú no sabrás nunca quien soy, es como escribir al aire, ¿Y para que mentir? Necesito sacar un par de cosas, espero no abrumarte con tanto, solo…Supongo que un amigo nunca está de más».

 _Ok, tiene razón_ , Tony pensó, respondiendo después de varios minutos de pensar que rayos decirle al desconocido.

«Bienvenido a la Academia Avengers».

El genio apagó su teléfono inteligente y se cubrió con la cobija azul, mirando un punto perdido en la nada del techo, suspirando mientras pensaba qué hacer respecto a su distracción. Pensando y pensando hasta caer dormido.

***

— ¡Steve! — La voz del pequeño genio llenó el gimnasio, eran las siete de la mañana y el rubio estaba increíblemente sorprendido de ver al castaño despierto tan temprano, así que dejó de golpear el costal y miró atento a su amigo llegar a su lado.

— ¿Si? ¿Pasó algo? No escuché el timbre.  —

—Dios ¿por qué siempre haces ejercicio a esta hora? — El castaño respiraba agitado pues al parecer había corrido para llegar al lugar, ya que los dormitorios del campus estaban del otro lado, _¿Quién había diseñado esta academia? P_ ensó Stark enojado.

—Tony ¿Qué ibas decirme?  —

— ¿Cómo sabes que te diría algo?  —

— Llegaste corriendo y gritando mi nombre… Supuse que las clases hablan iniciado pero no, entonces…  —

— Oh… Yo… No es nada importante — El ojiazul frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja, y es que ni el mismo Tony se creía eso, Stark comenzó a retroceder— En serio, no era nada, yo… Nos vemos en el comedor — Dijo para salir corriendo por donde había venido, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ser un cobarde.

*

Una hora más tarde y tres tazas de café después, el hijo del fundador de la academia estaba sentado en el comedor con su bandeja enfrente sin haber tocado nada aun Cuando Steve llegó, sentándose frente a él.

Ambos habían tenido un inicio raro, eran demasiado distintos, pero después del primer semestre se habían vuelto inseparables, y sobre todo un equipo increíble.

— ¿Qué tal la junta? ¿Aburrida? —

— Bien, no, no fue aburrida, elegimos a Amora para vicepresidenta, ella me ayudara a informar y organizar a los del colegio Hydra sobre las actividades que se harán — Comentó comenzando a comer un bocado de emparedado, mirando a Tony quien parecía distraído. — ¿Ya me dirás? —

— ¿Decir que? — Preguntó casi por inercia Tony sin levantar la mirada, picando con el cubierto la fruta frente a él.

— Lo que era tan urgente esta mañana pero decidiste no contarme—

— No era nada ya te dije — Insistió el castaño.

— ¿Ya lograste activar esa interfaz con inteligencia artificial avanzada? — Indaga el rubio.

— ¡Shh! Solo dile Jarvis, alguien puede copiar mi idea, Rogers — Le reclamó el genio—No, aun no — Comenta suspirando, alza la vista y los ojos de Rogers le dicen que este seguirá insistiendo hasta saber.

Después del desayuno fueron a sus clases, en las que ya estaban esperándolos los alumnos invitados, nada como ‘teoría anti-emboscadas’ para comenzar el día. Y Steve, a pesar de tener a Bucky, en medio de ambos, seguía insistiendo.

— ¿Querías ayuda con tu entrenamiento? Sabes que puedo asesorarte, tú siempre estas para mí cuando no comprendo las materias —

— Rogers — Le regañó pues no quería que nadie se enterara ni que lo ayudaban con su acondicionamiento ni que él era lo suficientemente paciente para ser tutor del rubio. Volvió a negar y aunque el otro parecía no rendirse, el profesor le calló antes de que volviera a hablar, Bucky se tapó la boca para evitar reírse y Tony solo se cubrió la cara. La clase siguió su curso, al igual que las próximas dos más, el timbre sonó y la hora de descanso llegó.

— Buck ¿Te unes con nosotros en el comedor? — Le preguntó Steve deteniéndose en la puerta, el joven con la mano de metal le negó con media sonrisa.

— Estoy bien Steve, tengo que integrarme con los demás también — El rubio asintió y se retiró siguiendo a Stark hacia la cafetería, donde se sentaron frente a frente, con sus respectivos alimentos y Rogers comenzó de nuevo.

— ¿Necesitabas ayuda con tu proyecto secreto? —

— ¿Cómo sabes de mi…? — Suspiró, y solo negó, pues nunca podía esconderle sus proyectos al Capitán — Steve en serio no era nada, yo... -

— ¿Estás enamorado? — Si Tony ya hubiera ingerido algo de comida probablemente se estuviera atragantado o incluso la hubiera devuelto, pero solo estaba en shock con aquel acierto, quedándose completamente callado, y dándole así, la respuesta a su amigo. — ¡Bingo! Tu primer amor. —

— No es mi primer amor — Murmuró mirando directo a los macarrones con queso.

— Del que yo sé sí, y siempre me dices todo, así que yo creo que si lo es. — Tony maldice porque tiene toda la razón — Ahora… ¿Quién será? ¡Oh dios! ¿Es Janet? — El castaño hace una mueca — Entiendo, demasiado hiperactiva, las alas y eso no son lo tuyo… Es ¿Natasha?— Dice asombrado en un tono alto, lo que hace que varios les voltean a ver.

— Baja la voz, no, no es Natasha, es hermosa pero no la veo de esa manera ¿podríamos dejar el tema? —

— ¿Me dirás quién es? —

— No —

— Entonces aún no está cerrado el caso, Steven Grant Rogers no va a rendirse hasta saber el veredicto de esta encrucijada. —

— No vuelvo a recomendarte libros si solo seguirás releyendo a Arthur Conan Doyle hasta el cansancio. —

— Pues ese es el punto Tony, no me canso de leerlo. — El castaño rodó los ojos y se levantaron cuando la campana sonó, yendo a clase, que tocaba en el laboratorio, donde si podían sentarse donde quisieran, en este caso, uno a lado del otro.

Stark soportó los murmullos de Rogers en su oído el resto del día, pasando lista a todas y cada una de las mujeres en la Academia, y observando sus gestos para saber si había acertado o estaba demasiado lejos de una respuesta afirmativa.

— Tony ¡Acabo de recordar algo! — Le dijo el rubio cuando salían de la última clase y caminaban a los dormitorios, observando a todos los de Hydra salir de la institución.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó algo preocupado el pequeño genio.

— Se organizara un baile con los de Hydra por San Valentín, ¿Qué tal si te declararas a este primer amor secreto tuyo y la llevas? —

— ¡Que no es mi primer amor! —

— Sí lo es  — Le repitió el presidente de la clase — ¿Entonces? —

— No lo sé, no creo, yo no estoy seguro de nada realmente, es complicado — Decía algo nervioso, lo cual era raro, por lo que Steve decidió dejar el tema por ahora, pronto llegaron a la habitación que compartían.

El genio no dudó en subir a su cama para tratar de ignorar al rubio lo que quedaba de la tarde, pero este era tan alto que podía recargar sus brazos en la orilla de la cama y mirarle con esos ojos azules de cachorro para sacarle la verdad.

— Ya agoté todas las opciones ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Yo siempre he confiado en ti ¿porque tú no puedes confiar en mí? —

— No es que no confié en ti Steve, no estoy listo para decirlo, es… Difícil — Comentó tapándose la cara con una almohada y escuchó el fuerte suspiró de su amigo, un minuto después se destapó el rostro escuchando la ducha encenderse. Sacó su Starkphone para revisar sus redes sociales, actualizar algunos estados y de pronto salió el chat anónimo.

« ¿Por qué Pym hace que algo tan pequeño como las partículas, sean enormemente aburridas?»

Tony no pudo evitar reírse y comenzar a escribir.

«Así es él, mejor lee el libro, aprenderás más cosas y más rápido que lo que él se tarda en explicar un solo concepto durante toda la clase, ¿Qué tal te va con lo demás?»

Tony se acomodó mejor en la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que alcanzó a ver Steve después de salir de la ducha, vestido con su pijama azul, tomando su mochila para sacar su libreta y hacer algo de tarea, pero tomó su celular, escuchando el sonido de los mensajes que Tony enviaba y los que eran devueltos, el mismo abrió su chat anónimo, leyendo el último mensaje.

«No quiero ninguna amistad tonta con un _héroe_ ».

Steve, se sentía algo decepcionado, entendía que los chicos de Hydra sintieran necesidad de crear una barrera y protegerse de ser lastimados, pero el realmente quería poner de su parte en este programa.

« ¿Cómo te va en clases? Si se te dificulta alguna cosa hay tutores, incluso para entrenamientos físicos, solo buscó que te sientas parte de la academia».

Steve no esperaba ninguna respuesta, por lo que dejó el teléfono de lado y siguió escribiendo la investigación sobre las partículas Pym, escuchando la risa de Stark, y suspiró tallándose los ojos, y de repente otro _ringtone_ sonó y él estaba a punto de enojarse pero algo vibró a su lado, su celular.

«Voy bien con todas las materias, pero gracias por el consejo, perdón por portarme tan duro antes, solo que las vacaciones no fueron las más agradables y agregarle el regresar a clases de esta nueva forma, no ayudó demasiado».

Steve sintió un poco de esperanza regresarle al cuerpo, entendía bien lo que era sentirse un pez fuera del agua.

«No hay nada que lamentar, cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy aquí a tus órdenes».

Y con eso Rogers apagó su Starkphone, para acomodar sus cosas e irse a dormir.

Los días pasaban volando, ya era el día cinco de febrero y toda la escuela estaba decorada con corazones por todos lados. Los alumnos estaban tan integrados unos con los otros que no se veía ya la diferencia entre Hydra y Avengers. Tony y Steve caminaban entrando a la cafetería, observando la increíble armonía que se vivía, y el gran compañerismo que se había creado, simplemente difícil de creer que fuera real. Rogers miró hacia donde Bucky, su gran amigo estaba sentado junto a Natasha, ambos se habían hecho muy, demasiado, cercanos, y estaba seguro que pronto alguno de los dos se le declararía al otro.

— Hey, necesito ideas para las actividades del día de San Valentín— Comentaba Rogers cuando tomaron asiento.

— Puedo vestirme de Cupido y a quien le lance un par de flechas, tendrían que besarse, comenzaría con esos dos — Dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la mesa a la que Rogers estaba dando la espalda, donde estaban Loki y Thor, Steve volteo a ver a Tony sorprendido. — ¿En serio no lo sabias? — El rubio negó, haciendo al castaño reír, siguieron comiendo. — ¿Realmente se harán juegos cursis? —

— Bueno, tratamos de que no solo sea el día del amor, si no de la amistad también, venos ahora, todos nos llevamos bien, hay que celebrar eso, pero si, en especial ese tipo de amor es el que atrae la atención. Por lo que Amora y yo estaremos organizando las actividades, se hará el baile, Fury dijo que dejara que el siguiente día no tengamos clases, así que podemos prolongar la fiesta. —

— Aja, la fiesta, te encontrare otra vez dormido en tu cama, no eres alguien de fiestas Rogers. —Tony dijo aquello sin pensarlo metiéndose el cubierto a la boca.

— No fue justo, en tu cumpleaños yo tuve que levantarme temprano y preparar todo sin que te dieras cuenta, tuve un día ajetreado. —

—Lo mismo pasara esta vez ¿No? —

— Aun así sé que tu estarás ahí para arroparme si me quedo dormido — Anthony tuvo que tomar rápidamente de su botella de agua pues estaba ahogándose con la comida, tosiendo sonoramente, haciendo que todas las miradas fueran hacia su mesa, donde él estaba rojo, por casi atragantarse con su alimento y porque se sorprendió de escuchar aquello — Está bien, ya se recobró — Anunció a todos cuando vio que el pequeño genio dejaba de toser y solo se cubrió la cara con una mano, los demás siguieron con lo suyo.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó con algo de miedo, _¿es que no estaba dormido?, ¿supo que lo besé?_ , pensaba nervioso.

— Yo fui a nuestra habitación a sentarme y alejarme de tanto alboroto, como tú lo dijiste, no soy alguien de fiestas, pero planeaba regresar, solo me recosté por un segundo, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí ya era de día, estaba arropado y obviamente ese habías sido tú.

Mil toneladas de peso dejaron los hombros de Anthony, respirando con más calma al entender que el rubio no sabía nada del beso robado. Ninguno siguió la charla, comieron tranquilamente, no era un silencio incomodo, solo era un momento en el que ninguno tenía nada más que decir, y Steve miró a Tony irse al laboratorio, ya que el pequeño no podía vivir un día sin seguir haciendo sus cosas de genio. Steve se levantó para irse, pero Bucky le detuvo, insistiendo que se uniera a ellos, sin más, el rubio le siguió, hasta la mesa donde había visto que estaba con Nat, quien le saludo, y antes de sentarse fue presentado a los demás de Hydra que él no conocía.

— Chicos, él es Steve Rogers, algunos lo conocen como el presidente de la clase, también capitán del equipo de futbol americano, Steve, estos son mis amigos, Brock Rumlow, Electra, Raven, Frank Castle, Eddie Brock, Erick Leshner y los que ya conoces — Dijo señalando a Nat, a Janet, Charles, Matt, Clint, Banner, Scott y Falcon.—El joven rubio estuvo un buen rato platicando con todos ellos, viendo que realmente todos se habían adaptado al programa INTEGRACIÓN, creando lazos con facilidad y olvidando las diferencias, aceptando a todos.

*

La semana fue pasando y Tony se sentía realmente inspirado, cada día avanzando, tanto en su proyecto secreto y en la interfaz de inteligencia artificial, haciendo notas de ideas para agregarle a ambas cosas en medio de las clases o incluso despertando de su sueño para escribir rápidamente en su Starkphone.

Por su parte Steve le daba su espacio, viéndolo apurado con sus proyectos e ignorando siempre la pregunta de que si ya invitó a su enamorada al baile, él lo hacía al principio en broma, pero cuando vio que el castaño le ponía caras de hastío dejó de preguntarlo en broma, pues eran amigos, y esperaba que se lo contara de verdad, él se lo contaría, pero ya que solo vio negativas de su parte, lo dejo ser.

Comenzaba el fin de semana, los días en que los de Hydra no veían al campus, y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo para Stark mientras se mandaba mensajes con su amigo secreto, al cual parecía ya bastante acostumbrado al igual que el a esto, contándose todo.

«Le diré que me gusta, aunque será muy tonto ya que pronto será San Valentín».

Tony se reía, su amigo secreto llevaba semanas diciéndole lo mismo, no sabía quién le gustaba, solo sabía que era una chica de los Avengers.

«Supongo que es mejor decirle antes que después, o pensara que eres un tacaño que no quiso comprarle regalo».

Steve entró a la habitación, regresaba de su entrenamiento matutino, venía con una cara cansada y simplemente se metió directo al baño, Tony suspiró.

«Mi compañero de cuarto llegó, no sé cómo sentirme, él ha estado diferente, no sé cómo, simplemente no se siente normal, no quiero echarle la culpa a nadie pero todo empezó desde que llegaron ustedes, él siempre ha sido el centro de atención y ahora más, les agrada a todos, y no los culpo, es el mejor, pero es **_MI_** mejor amigo».

Steve salió de su ducha y se comenzó a vestir dentro del baño, viendo como su celular comenzaba brillar por los mensajes.

« ¿Ya tienes a tu pareja para el baile? ¿O sigues esperando a que te lo pregunten?»

Los mensajes no eran constantes con su amigo secreto, pero de vez en cuando solían ponerse a charlar, de cosas triviales pero generando confianza, Steve escuchó la risa de Tony hasta donde se encontraba y suspiró, se notaba que había tenido suerte en cuanto a amigo secreto, _¿A este ya le habrá contado quien le gusta?_ Se preguntaba el rubio a veces.

«Voy a pedírselo pronto, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace».

« ¿Por qué te rechazaría? Vamos que por todo lo que sé de ti, eres seguramente alguien a quien nadie le dice no».

Rogers se quedó mirando la pantalla un buen rato, harto de esconderse, harto de guardarse para él todo lo que su corazón quería gritar, algo que si bien sentía desde la primera vez que Tony le dedicó una sincera y reluciente sonrisa, no se había atrevido a aceptar hasta que los celos y el temor de perderlo se hicieron presentes este año con la mención de la supuesta ladrona del corazón de Stark y su nuevo mejor amigo con el que todas las noches chateaba, y entonces solo quiso sacarlo de su pecho. Pensando: _¿Qué puede salir mal?_

«Porque ambos somos hombres, somos mejores amigos y compañeros de cuarto, lo que arruinaría por completo nuestra convivencia si me llega a rechazar».

Y cuando lo envió se sintió increíblemente relajado, hasta sus manos dejaron de temblar y su ritmo cardiaco se normalizó, y sonrió un poco, apagando el teléfono y yendo a la habitación para descansar, pronto comenzaría la semana fuerte y él tenía que estar al doscientos por ciento para todo.

El domingo, Tony y Steve hicieron deberes juntos y se sentaron en el pasto del patio jugando “¿Qué prefieres?” Siempre terminando con resultados asquerosos donde alguno de ellos tiene que elegir entre comer gusanos espaciales diario o vestir de excremento una semana, porque así se divertían, eran jóvenes y era un día libre en el que dejaban de ser estudiantes, dejaban de ser héroes, y solo eran ellos dos en su burbuja donde no existía nadie más. Incluso Rogers no preguntó por su interés amoroso, porque le dolía recordarlo y porque no quería arruinar el buen momento. Tony disfrutó tener a Steve para él, disfrutando poder mirarlo a los ojos, mientras estos reflejaban, en azul brillante, que tan fuerte estaba el sol ese bello día que compartieron. Y el Capitán pensó por un momento que no sería mala idea decirle todo, que tal vez, solo tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad, y esa luz de esperanza le hizo dormir tranquilo, esperando que comenzara la semana para motivarse y si o si, animarse a confesarse.

Y el lunes antes de clases lo vio, el papel dentro de su casillero de la propaganda que él había hecho el año pasado para ser presidente de la clase, solo que estaba tachado lo de “Presidente de la clase” y tenía en letras en plumón rosa fosforescente que completaban ahora como “Steve Rogers para REYNA GAY”. La respiración y los colores se le fueron por unos momentos, escuchó el timbre, y arrugó el papel en su mano y cerró su casillero con rapidez, viendo a Tony acercarse con una gran sonrisa, el rubio metió como si nada el objeto al bolsillo del pantalón, correspondiendo la sonrisa del genio y siguiéndolo al salón de clases como si nada pasara. Pero algo estaba pasando, y Steve se sentía observado y juzgado y tan mal, y de pronto había silencio aunque veía a toda el aula haciendo escándalo porque la profesora aun no llegaba, y aunque nadie le dijera nada el escuchaba claramente en su cabeza aquellas palabras una y otra vez, y sentía la vergüenza y el rechazo y...-

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Estas sudando — La profesora había llegado y Bucky y Tony estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares mirándolo, Barnes, quien le había preguntado miró a Tony esperando alguna respuesta.

— Estaba bien hace rato, y cuando despertó a las cinco de la mañana, como siempre, parecía normal — Anuncio Stark.

— Señor Rogers puede ir a la enfermería si se siente mal — Comentó la profesora mirándolo y el solo tragó saliva y asintió, se levantó lentamente, saliendo del salón, cerrando con cuidado la puerta al final. Y corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que se topó con la reja de la última yarda del campo de futbol, y gritó fuerte, pateó el césped, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y lloró incontrolablemente, tratando de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

*

— ¿Crees que puedas hablar con él?— Preguntaba Tony cuando se acabó la clase y se levantaban para salir del aula.

— ¿Yo? Pero si tú eres su mejor amigo — Comentó Bucky frunciendo el ceño y Tony hizo una mueca — Ok, trataré de averiguar qué pasa, pero oye, Stark, en serio, no te des por vencido con Rogers, esa amistad suya es…como el _vibranium_. — Tony no pudo evitar reír por la referencia y asintió alejándose, yendo al laboratorio, mientras que Bucky por su parte se encargó de buscar a Steve, pero la enfermera le informó que nunca se presentó ahí, preocupándolo más, decidiendo salir del edificio, viendo que estaba lloviendo, con truenos y relámpagos, Barnes bufó cuando vio a un costado del edificio al Dios del trueno y al Dios del engaño discutiendo. Siguió su camino, dejó de llover cuando fue llegando a la cancha de futbol, viendo al rubio en las gradas, sentado y empapado.

— Si no estabas enfermo, ahora lo estarás — Llegó diciendo mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la sección donde estaba el Capitán.

— Tú sabes que no nos enfermamos. —

— Bueno, con la cara que cargas, yo diría que estas más que enfermo, probablemente te convertirás en zombie — Se rio un poco, pero al otro no le hizo gracia. —Ya basta de tu cara larga, dime ¿qué pasa? —

— Tony dejara de ser mi amigo, no podría soportar eso, no después de todo lo que hemos vivido, él estuvo conmigo desde el principio, nos costó convivir al principio, es un egocéntrico y no ha dejado de serlo, pero conmigo siempre es diferente y… —

— _Wow_ , para tu coche amigo, no entiendo. ¿Por qué dejaría Tony de ser tu amigo? — Preguntó bastante confundido de todo lo que escuchaba, y vio a Steve sacar algo de su pantalón, una hoja arrugada y se la entregó, Bucky la desdobló y la leyó, al principio algo impactado. — ¿Quién hizo esto? —

— Mi amigo secreto, le confesé esto ya que era tan amigable, se supone que no sabemos quién es el otro y yo confié en… —

— Steve, amigo, creo que los únicos que no saben quién es su amigo secreto son tú y Tony, porque él me ha dejado bastante claro cuánto adora a su mejor amigo, y que no quiere que nadie se lo vaya a robar y que eres el mejor vengador del mundo y muchas otras cosas. A Nat le parece tierno, de hecho. —

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Tony es mi amigo secreto, y no para de hablar de ti y el increíble amigo, héroe y ser humano que eres. Créeme, jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo, mucho menos por algo así, no tienes que sentirte mal por ser quien eres Steve. Y esto… — Dijo mientras hacía pedazos la hoja. — Me encargare del responsable, y tú, sécate las bragas y ve con Tony, porque según él, extraña hasta que lo hagas dejar el laboratorio para ir a comer, aunque se queja porque es un secreto —

Rogers se sintió un poco más animado al escuchar todo lo que Barnes le dijo, y tal vez tenía razón, tenía que contarle a Stark, ese sería el primer paso y después tal vez declararse, se marchó a ponerse una cambia seca a la habitación, y al hacerlo tomó de nuevo su celular, viendo un par de mensajes de su no tan amigo secreto.

« ¿Te gustó tu regalo? Avengers…Gaysemmble».

Steve tiró su celular al suelo y salió de su cuarto, no dejaría que un idiota le arruinara la vida, suspiró para tranquilizarse, caminando con el ceño fruncido hasta laboratorio, donde suspiró y entró silenciosamente, viendo a Tony concentrado mirando las pantallas holográficas.

— Hey ¿te sientes mejor? — El genio le dirigió la palabra sin voltear a verlo.

— Eh, sí. ¿Cómo…? —

— Jarvis me avisó que venias — Giró en la silla con una enorme sonrisa, teniendo puestos unos lentes que parecían normales, el típico armazón cuadrado y vidrio transparente — Ya funciona, y la conecte a las cámaras de seguridad de la academia, así que supe que estabas afuera porque él me dijo ¿Quieres escucharlo? — Decía Tony con la emoción de un niño pequeño, levantándose y tomando sus gafas para que Steve se las pusiera, y con ello, Steve dejó de ver a Tony, viendo un montón de ventanas y hologramas delante de él, y la voz en su oído le saludo.

— Buen día Señor Rogers. —

— ¡Wow! ¿Tú eres Jarvis? —

— Así es, a sus servicios Capitán. — Steve sonrió y se quitó los lentes dándoselos a Tony quien le miraba expectante.

— ¿Y qué tal? — Preguntaba con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, con gran ilusión en los ojos.

— Eres un verdadero genio Anthony, estoy seguro de que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti. — Comentó con su tono de voz más sincero y Tony se vio en la necesidad de darse la vuelta y secarse las lágrimas.

—Gracias, yo… ¿A qué venías? — Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Oh cierto, tienes que comer algo — Tony se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír, pero suspiró sonoramente.

— No tengo hambre Rogers, los genios comemos con el cerebro. —

— Sí, lo que digas, guarda tus cosas y vamos al comedor, aún queda tiempo para poder...—

¡Riiiing!

El timbre de la academia le interrumpió y Tony alzó una ceja. El tiempo del receso había terminado.

— Tú no tienes ninguna clase después del almuerzo y según, yo estoy en la enfermería — Stark no pudo evitar reírse.

—Te ha dañado el juntarte conmigo. —

—Un poco. —

Ambos rieron y después de que guardaran las herramientas y cosas que Tony utilizaba, bajo llave en su propia bodega porque, obvio que él iba a tener un cuarto privado para sus locos experimentos. Caminaron a la cafetería, tomando asiento en una mesa, uno frente al otro después de elegir su comida.

— Estamos a dos días del catorce de febrero, seguramente ya te están lloviendo invitaciones al baile — Comentó Anthony mordiendo su hamburguesa.

— Las mismas que el año pasado. —

— No te creo ¿Pero que ni las súper villanas se atreven a invitarte al estúpido baile?— Steve alzó los hombros, no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

— ¿Y tú a cuántas has rechazado? — Preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de arroz, mirando a Stark haciendo cuentas con sus dedos.

— Cero ¿Es que las chicas hoy en día siguen pensando que solo los hombres tenemos que invitarles? — Ambos rieron, no eran los únicos en la cafetería, pero si se notaba que era hora de clases para la mayoría.

La campana sonó anunciando que se habían acabado las clases, Steve suspiró un poco aliviado, teniendo en cuenta que su amigo secreto ya se iría, y esperaba en que le dejaría en paz pronto, no quería ser él quien acusara a un chico por pequeñas _bromas_ y arruinar el programa que Fury creó con ilusión.

*

El trece de febrero comenzó, Steve se levantó como usualmente lo hacía, a las cinco de la mañana, y se cambió para ir a calentar, trotando por el campo, en la oscuridad de la madrugada, yendo después caminando hacia el gimnasio para hacer su usar rutina de pesas y después golpear un poco los costales, pero no pudo ni comenzar su rutina ya que al recostarse en la camilla para alzar la mancuerna, algo comenzó a molestarle en la espalda, incomodándole un poco al principio, y se levantó en el acto, viendo la camilla y tocando con cuidado la superficie, la cual estaba húmeda, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que tenía algo escrito.

“¿Cuál prefieres, Capitán culo dulce o Capitán chupa pollas?”

Steve estaba petrificado, y no solo de la sorpresa, estaba realmente petrificado, algo en esa sustancia le había hecho sentirse como anestesiado, débil, y le había paralizado por completo. Con todo el esfuerzo, caminó unos pasos hacia la entrada, pensando solo una cosa. Pedirle ayuda a Tony, necesitaba a su amigo. No entendía como alguien podía llegar a ser tan malvado, pero entonces lo supo cuando las palabras del mismísimo Stark vinieron a su mente.

“ _Ellos siguen siendo los malos_ ”.

Y cuando dio el tercer paso cayó al suelo. Estaba consiente, pero no podía moverse, no podía hablar, apenas y podía respirar. Pensó que debía ser paciente, que el efecto tenía que pasar rápido. En cualquier momento esta mala broma acabaría pronto. Pero por más que veía el reloj en la pared del gimnasio, no se sentía más libre de moverse, estaba igual de atorado, de pronto el timbre sonó, trató de gritar por ayuda, pero ¿quién lo iba a escuchar?, él era el único maniático que iba a entrenar temprano, él y solo él. Maldijo a quien había construido el campus pues el gimnasio estaba demasiado lejos de todo lo demás.

La puerta se abrió, y el sintió por fin un poco de alivio, alivio que se esfumó al escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta y le ponían seguro.

— Vaya, vaya, sí que eres ingenuo y demasiado predecible — La voz era totalmente extraña para Rogers y dado que él no podía moverse, no podía ver quien le hablaba, hasta que el individuo llegó a su costado, un joven que no recordaba haber visto jamás, pero tenía una chaqueta con el escudo de Hydra — Mírate, tan vulnerable, tan iluso y sorprendido, obvio que no me conoces, obvio que no, ese era el plan, pasar desapercibido, a pesar de que estuve ahí todo el tiempo, desde la inauguración. Yo era esa cuarta persona que nadie vio, soy ese estudiante callado que esta atrás, soy ese joven de Hydra que nadie jamás toma en cuenta. ¿Pero sabes a quien sí?, al adorado Steven Rogers, el vengador más importante y fuerte de todos ¿No es así? — Su risa cínica hizo eco en el lugar. — Cuanta vergüenza que seas un maricón — Tomó la mochila, y Steve comenzó a sentir pánico, realmente el frio del miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, intentando moverse inútilmente, intentando rogar, intentando detener todo lo que pasaba.

Llorando internamente, mientras era marcado en cuerpo y alma de una manera grotesca, y sin poder hacer nada y sin que nadie cerca pudiera ayudarlo, porque a pesar de que la escuela estaba llena de aspirantes a héroes, nadie le pudo salvar.

*

— Tony ¿Qué pasó con Steve? ¿Dónde se metió hoy? — Preguntaba Barnes saliendo al receso, el genio planeaba ir al laboratorio aunque pensó primero pasar al dormitorio para buscar a su amigo.

— De hecho iba a por él, probablemente se quedó entrenando o en junta con Fury para arreglar los pendientes de mañana, ya sabes cómo es él — Sonrió y Bucky asintió más tranquilo. James por su parte estaba poco a poco averiguando si alguien sabía algo del amigo secreto de Steve, lo último que supo, fue de parte de Rumlow, que le comentó que había escuchado a Otto Octavius hablar sobre el Capitán con alguien.

— ¡Barnes! — Falcon llegaba corriendo y gritando al comedor, llamando la atención de todos, y al mencionado no le olía nada bien, entonces el chico llegó hasta ellos y jaló a Bucky y a Natasha con desesperación, ellos le siguieron sin preguntar y los tres corrieron hasta salir del edificio.

— ¿Ya nos dirás que sucede? —

—Tienen que ir al gimnasio, es una emergencia, tengo que avisarle a Stark. —Dijo corriendo hacia los dormitorios, mientras ambos jóvenes acataban la orden y corrieron preocupados a toda velocidad para saber de qué se trataba.

Tony por su parte estaba llamando por celular al rubio, le había buscado por todo el edificio de los dormitorios, hasta la parte de las mujeres, y no había nada, había ido antes a la dirección también y no lo encontró, Fury le informó que no lo había visto, el genio estaba algo desesperado sentado en la cama del rubio pensando donde podría estar cuando la puerta se abrió y él se levantó esperando ver a Steve, en su lugar estaba un agitado Sam Wilson, que le obligó a salir corriendo. El genio sin comprender solo le siguió, comenzando a correr más rápido que el otro cuando se dio cuenta el camino que estaban tomando, y no solo corrió sino que usó sus botas para volar, juguete que normalmente solo usaba para jugar y presumir.

Aun no se había acercado al gimnasio cuando divisó a Nat y a Buck saliendo de ahí, con Steve en sus brazos, Stark aterrizó tropezando a un par de metros de ellos, y vio a su amigo, desmayado y lleno de garabatos en la piel con plumón, y un moretón en el ojo.

— Andando Tony, tenemos que llevarlo urgentemente a la enfermería y saber quién fue el responsable — Le dijo Nat, tomándole del brazo, pero Stark dio un paso atrás y les dejo ahí a pesar de que todos le gritaron, él se fue volando a su habitación nuevamente, tomando sus gafas.

— Bienvenido Señor Stark — Saludo su IA.

— Quiero las grabaciones de todas las cámaras del colegio donde esté Steve desde que despertó hoy — La inteligencia artificial no tardó en mandar a los ojos de Tony exactamente lo que pidió, y Stark comenzó a ver a Steve levantarse, estirarse un poco, mirarle un segundo para acomodarle la cobija ya que el genio solía moverse mucho por la noche, a continuación vio al rubio entrar a la ducha, por obvias razones adelanto todo el video, sin evitar que el color rojo invadiera sus mejillas. Se concentró, viendo a Steve corriendo en el campo de futbol, para después dirigirse al gimnasio, tan fresco como si no hubiera corrido mil vueltas en la madrugada. Nada raro pasaba, Rogers se preparó para hacer pesas, fue cuando le vio levantarse y comenzar actuar raro, el rubio caminó lentamente a la salida, pero se detuvo y cayó al suelo como si fuera un pedazo de piedra, Stark no entendía lo que sucedía. Adelantó la grabación hasta que detectó movimiento cerca, cuando todos comenzaron a ir a clases y los de Hydra comenzaban a llegar, dio un rápido vistazo a las cámaras cercanas. Descubriendo a Parker compartiendo húmedos besos con Wade Wilson a un costado del edificio de los salones, y de ahí a alguien escabulléndose en dirección al gimnasio, siguió la pista de este individuo, tratando de saber de quien se trataba, recuerda haberle visto un par de clases en el laboratorio, parecía que sabía bien lo que hacía, y también en los entrenamientos era bueno, pero no identificaba su nombre. — Jarvis -

— Estoy usando el reconocimiento fácil. — Amaba a Jarvis, en serio, pero por ahora se limitó a no contestar y seguir viendo los hechos, el sujeto entró al gimnasio confiado, poniendo seguro, acomodando su mochila en su hombro y avanzando directo hacia el rubio, la rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de Tony.

Y lo vio, vio todo lo que le hacían a su pobre Steve, vio como le abría la boca a la fuerza y le metía un dildo hasta la garganta, sin importar que por reflejo físico Rogers vomitara, no importó. Golpeando su perfecto rostro para después darle la vuelta, dejándole el pedazo de silicón en la boca, mientras alzaba su camisa deportiva y comenzaba a marcar con plumón cosas en su piel, eran palabras, Tony recordaba al rubio en los brazos de Barnes, tenía escrito en la frente “ _maricón_ ”. Vio que le dibujaba hasta un pene en toda la espina dorsal, y entonces, le quitó los pantalones, y Stark casi se aviente tratando de entrar en la grabación, tratando de detener esto, tratando de salvarlo, pero era tarde.

— Manda una copia de esto a Fury ahora mismo Jar. — No recibió una respuesta, no la esperaba tampoco, y solo camino a pasos firmes hacia el edificio de clases.

Quien fuera el responsable, debía estar ahí, en algún lugar de la escuela y el no esperaría a que Fury simplemente le vetara de su asqueroso programa integrador, él le enseñaría a no meterse con los vengadores. Nat estaba en la entrada del comedor.

— Rumlow encontró al culpable, es amigo del tipo de chaqueta amarilla, pero Tony no...-

— Viste lo que le hizo a Steve, no voy a cruzarme de brazos Natasha —

— Entiendo, pero él está mal, te necesita en estos momentos. — Y Tony quería ir a sujetar su mano, quería ir consolarlo, pero primero necesitaba sacar toda esta ira de su pequeño cuerpo, pasando de largo a Nat entró al comedor, cuando de pronto su mirada detecta automáticamente la horrible cara del culpable, la cara que estaba grabada en su mente ahora, y la cara que seria las pesadillas de su amigo rubio de ahora en adelante. Caminó con seguridad hacia la mesa donde estaba este sujeto que reía con los demás altaneramente, y cuando le miró no parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Vienes a defender a tu novio Stark? — El genio se paralizó un momento, bufando y dando otros pasos.

— Zemo ya fue suficiente — Otto, le sujetó del brazo al culpable de todo esto, que se levantó para enfrentar al castaño. Su base de datos no había encontrado datos de su cara y ahora con el conocimiento de su nombre Jarvis arrojaba cero datos tambien sobre dicha información.

— ¿Qué? Era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar al par de princesas de la escuela — El sujeto era más alto que Tony por lo que fácilmente se posicionó frente a este esperando provocarle miedo, pero Tony no tenía miedo, por lo que dio el primer golpe, alterando a todos en la cafetería— Tengo un tercer juguete de esos para ti también marica.— Stark trató de tirarlo al suelo pero fue él quien terminó en el piso, gritando sin poder moverse, lleno de impotencia mientras apretaba los puños. —No me ganaras Anthony, deja de intentarlo.

Y por un momento le iba a dar la razón, pero él era Tony Stark, el mejor vengador, por lo que vengaría a su amigo en ese instante. Un ruido distrajo a todos, una ventana fue rota por un objeto volador que entró a toda velocidad, todos hicieron espacio cuando esto llegó hasta los que estaban peleando, lanzando a volar a Zemo y pegándose a Tony, cubriéndolo por completo. Formando así su armadura, su prototipo del primer _Mark_ estaba completo y era hora de probarlo, todos gritaron al verlo levantarse. Ahora más alto e imponente, el alumno de Hydra se recuperó mirándolo con odio, alzando las manos en señal de rendición, lo que hizo enfadar más a Stark, pensando en la mirada de Steve paralizado pidiendo que el otro parase y jamás lo hizo, dañando hasta el alma a su compañero.

Tony voló hasta Zemo tomándolo y golpeándolo contra el suelo, golpeándole la cara con más fuerza recordando cómo había profanado a su mejor amigo y primer amor.

Golpeándolo hasta que lo detuvieron y es que ya no tenía fuerza porque lo único que quería ahora era correr a ver como estaba el rubio, y eso hizo, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos y yendo a la enfermería, quitándose la armadura rápidamente y dejando los lentes en la mesa de noche que estaba a un costado de la camilla, observando el vendado ojo del rubio. Habían borrado las marcas visibles en su cuerpo, pero sabía que habría marcas que jamás se podrían borrar, el sentía algunas en su corazón. Suspiró pesadamente quedándose sentado a su lado, sujetándole la mano todo el tiempo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Fury se presentó con la única queja de pedir permiso antes de crear un arma así como su armadura, él le ignoró por completo. Luego vinieron Janet y Nat, quienes le dieron su apoyo, Buck solo le miró desde la puerta, Nat le dijo que este no era capaz todavía de quitarse la imagen de su amigo de aquella forma, Tony sabía que la imagen jamás se iría de su mente, pero haría todo lo que pudiera para que Steve la superara. Falcon y otros compañeros tanto Avengers como de Hydra, aunque no sabían exactamente lo que había sucedido, dejaban claro que apoyaban al presidente y que esperaban se pusiera bien pronto. Para las siete de la noche el rubio despertó, apretando la mano que Tony le sujetaba todo el tiempo.

— ¿No deberías estar creando alguna bomba? — La voz del rubio era frágil, delgada, tosió un poco. — Lo siento… Debí contarte que mi amigo secreto me acosaba.— Rogers le miró con una media sonrisa, tratando de pensar en muchas cosas positivas y no tomar en cuenta el dolor de su alma.— No empezó hace mucho, yo pensé que podía confiar en él, pensé que no sabía quién era yo y estaba a salvo de cualquier cosa, pero Bucky dice que somos los únicos que no sabemos tal cosa — Se rio un poco pero cuando vio que Tony no reía siguió hablando — No le pareció nada bien que fuera abiertamente gay y que quisiera invitar a mi compañero de cuarto al baile.

El rubio miraba directamente al genio, esperando alguna reacción pero parecía que le había comentado algo trivial como que había aprobado la clase de rapel pues solo asintió pausadamente.

— ¿No dirás nada? —

— Le contaste a un extraño y no a mi…—Steve quería reírse por el reclamo que estaba escuchando, pero su cuerpo dolía.

—Tú tienes a alguien también, tú dichoso primer amor de la que no quieres hablar, no me hables de confianza que seguro a Bucky ya le habrás contado.

— ¿Por qué le contaría a Bu...?— Entonces Tony se dio cuenta, golpeándose la frente, obvio que era ese mapache. — No le dije a nadie, quería decírtelo primero, pero no sabía cómo. —

—Yo tampoco, no sabiendo que de pronto salió tu primer a… —

— ¡Te bese en mi cumpleaños! — Interrumpió el castaño al rubio soltándole la mano para taparse la cara, la que seguramente estaría teñida en un rojo carmesí.

El silencio reinó la enfermería, donde solo estaban ellos dos en la blanca y grande habitación, Tony sintió una mano tomar su brazo y destapó lentamente su rostro.

— ¿Me besaste? Tony me preocuparé mucho ya que jamás has tomado pero ¿estabas borracho? Toda la fiesta estuvimos juntos, pero nunca demasiado ¿Me confundiste?

— ¡Jamás! — Gritó Tony enojado. — Llegué a nuestra habitación, te arropé y te besé. Desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, en ti. — Dijo bajando la vista, el sentimiento de culpa llenándole, si le hubiera dicho a Steve, si no se hubiera guardado sus sentimientos nada de esto hubiera pasado.

— ¿Entonces soy yo tu primer amor? —

El castaño alzó la vista, mirando al rubio observarlo detenidamente, sus ojos tenían una pizca de… ¿Esperanza? ¿Qué esperaba Steve?

— ¿Por qué es importante eso?— Preguntó con ganas de gritarle en la cara que sí, que lo quería a él, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de poner una barrera.

— Por esto —Tony es jalado por Steve, subiendo medio cuerpo del castaño a la camilla, sus bocas chocan, Stark obviamente se sorprende pero no desperdicia la oportunidad y se une al torpe pero significativo beso que comparten. El rubio por un momento no siente dolor, solo la sensación de la pequeña barba del adolescente millonario sobre él, y el genio se queja un poco porque su yo interior quiere gritar de felicidad, porque por fin está besando a su primer amor. Se alejan para tomar aire y Tony observa que los ojos azules le miran con anhelo.— ¿Steve Rogers entonces? — Stark no puede evitar reír y asentir. Después de haber dicho mil y un nombres, al fin había dicho el correcto, recibiendo otro pequeño beso del dueño de su corazón.

No dijeron nada más, el castaño se acomodó a su lado en la superficie acolchonada, estaban recostados, pasando la noche, juntos y callados, hasta que Tony suspiró sonoramente.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Rogers le miró, mientras Stark se mordía el labio y le miraba un poco triste, como sintiendo miedo de lo que venía, y entonces dijo.

— ¿Vas a ser mi Valentín? —

Steve le miró con ternura y a pesar de las punzadas se movió de lado, dándole un beso en la frente.

— No Tony .—El castaño se alejó rápidamente al escuchar su negativa.— No quiero ser tu Valentín porque eso solo dura un día y yo quiero estar contigo más de veinticuatro horas, porque estoy loco por ti desde siempre y no permitiré que huyas de mi fácilmente. Quiero ser tu pareja. —

Stark no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente, y rápidamente buscar abrazarlo, Rogers ahogó sus quejidos de dolor, no quería arruinar el momento, y el hecho de que los brazos que le rodeaban eran de su genio favorito se hacía pensar en aguantar un poco de tortura a cambio de la muestra de afecto. Se dieron otro rápido y pequeño beso para entonces dejar que Morfeo se los llevara al mundo de los sueños, despertando en lo que parecía un nuevo y mejorado día. Tony se levantó temprano, prometiendo hacerse cargo de los preparativos del baile para que el descansara un poco más, ya se había recuperado pero aun así Stark iba a consentirlo todo lo que pudiera.

Se enteraron de la expulsión de Zemo del programa, y de la academia, mientras que su colegio le pondrían bajo vigilancia y en cuarentena hasta nuevo aviso, Fury por su parte aprovechó ver a Tony en la junta en nombre de Steve para decirle que iría a detención el resto del curso por agresión y uso de armas dentro de la institución, y Stark solo rio y asintió. Una estúpida hora al día no era nada comparada con la satisfacción al ver las fotos en internet de la cara de Zemo después de la paliza que le proporcionó, y sobre todo la satisfacción de saber que había vengado a su rubio.

Sus amigos cercanos y de Steve pidieron saber si se encontraba bien, y sobre todo saber porque sonreía tanto.

— Oh dios, ¿no me digas que ya se besaron? — Dijo Bucky poniendo una mueca, pero sonriendo porque era en broma.

— Oh amigo secreto, luego te cuento de los besos franceses — El chico con la mano de metal rio fuerte al verse por fin descubierto.

Las actividades de San Valentín comenzaron, entregando cartas de amistad y románticas, que habían sido puestas en el buzón de la biblioteca hasta el día anterior. El recibió varias, una de Janet, una que tenía dos tipos de letra, la de Nat y la de Barnes, también recibió una de Parker, el chico le admiraba, entre otras de más amigos cercanos, como Rhodey. Tomó las casi cien cartas que eran para Steve, sintiéndose mal pues él no le había escrito nada. Recordando algo se dirigió a su bodega para después ir a la enfermería, donde encontró al rubio de pie junto a su camilla.

— Hey, deberías reposar más. — Llegó dejando la caja llena de cartas para Rogers— Ahora no solo tu escuela te ama, también la escuela vecina — Rieron juntos.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?—Preguntó bastante lleno de curiosidad el capitán mirando la mano detrás de la espalda de Stark, donde sostenía algo que lo cubría una manta blanca.

— Es mi proyecto secreto — Sonrió poniéndolo frente a él, comenzando a destaparlo, viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponía al ver su emblemático escudo. —Tu viejo amigo. Fury lo tenía tirado en las cosas viejas, cuando te encontraron fue algo que no pensaron que importara, estaba roto, lo repare y lo adapte para que vaya a ti cuando lo necesites, como mi armadura.

— Vi en internet tu pelea…—

—No tiene caso recordar, eso no existe ya en nuestras vidas, ahora toma el escudo, pesa bastante — Dijo y Steve con una sonrisa le obedeció.

— No tenías que darme nada. —

— Las parejas suelen regalarse cosas en este día, no podía quedarme atrás. —

— Yo no tengo nada para ti — Confesó con dolor y Tony se acercó a besarlo rápidamente.

— Si sonríes yo estaré completamente satisfecho capitán guapo. — Steve obviamente sonrió hacia tal cumplido. — Bien, ahora a vestirnos, tenemos un baile al cual ir. — Dijo tomando su mano, caminaron a su dormitorio, donde les esperaban un par de trajes idénticos, sólo los diferenciaba los detalles, como las corbatas o los gemelos, que eran de color azul los de Steve y rojo los de Tony. Regresaron al edificio, donde en el comedor se habían retirado las mesas para tener la pista de baile, se habían puesto luces de colores y música lenta.

Bailaron juntos, casi desapercibidos en realidad. Pues después de todo no era raro que estuvieran juntos, a Tony y a Steve siempre se les había visto unidos, y no había mucha diferencia para los ojos de cualquiera, si su tipo de relación había cambiado de amistad, a pareja, era cosa de ellos, para los demás seguían siendo Stark y Rogers, el equipo imparable, los mejores vengadores.


End file.
